Zystetus
Zystetus was a 'fixed' Onu-Matoran of Karda Nui, later migrating to Spherus Magna, he would also become a miner of Ores Nui after the Great Being Civil War. Currently, he's a Toa of Earth, member of Toa Escavo. History Ores Nui Zystetus, like most Matoran, aided in the building of the Mata Nui Robot. Nothing is known of his life on Metru Nui and Mata Nui, but there came a time where he injured himself. Resulting in going to Karzahni for repairs. There then came a time where he was discarded on Karda Nui. He befriended a Po-Matoran named Vescivar. hearing news of Toa coming to the island, like many other Matoran were excited. He just wondered why they were there. He later found out they were a group of rogue Dark Hunters on the search for the Ignika. All the intense labor, especially towards his friend Vescivar, caused him to hardly trust any word someone may say. Once on Spherus Magna, Zystetus and Vescivar traveled searching for work, finally leaning towards from Vescivar's constant pleas and negotiation with Zystetus. Zystetus highly disliked his work as a miner looking for rare materials within Ores Nui as it reminded him of the labor he went through during the Piraka Invasion on Karda Nui. An Accidental Discovery Zystetus over heard the Turaga talk about Matoran that disappeared by the day, making the Onu-Matoran suspicious about what may be going on. Sick of always standing around watching horrible events happen, he ventured back into Ores Nui with a pickax to help him through. Following a large amount of Matoran foot-prints, he saw as a Toa-Sized Rahi carrying a caged Matoran into a large cavern that housed thousands of other caged Matoran, all that seem to be asleep by a virus. The Rahi sensed Zystetus chasing him, Zystetus kept going until he crashed into two other matoran. He recognized Vescivar, but Mantle was a new face. Matoran, until Mantle was about to touched a strange stone in another room, turning the three into Toa Escavo. Zystetus, as they questioned his presence told them of missing Matoran. The three would agree that it was their destiny to rescue them. Meeting a Monster As the Toa venture through the caves, they're attacked by a green and black armored being. Zystetus is shot down, plummeting into a deep crevice. He's awoken by a being calling himself Dhakonz. The two of them get out together, only for Dhakonz to be unintentionally luring Zystetus to Sydemus. Who immediately caged the Toa, interrogating him of a Matoran he didn't know of. He would then find himself free, in front of his brothers with the help of a strange being. Where Mantle and Vescivar were equally confused about Zystetus' appearance. A Plan to Follow With the knowledge of their adversaries, the three decided to plan out a rescue this time. Vescivar was assigned the task of finding the Matoran and messaging it back. To their dismay, their adversaries weren't guarding the Matoran. Mantle took this time to help the two Toa use their mask powers like him. Zystetus learning to control his ability to teleport, while putting a substitute in his place. When Vescivar went back scouting they came back. Weapons ready to fight their enemy. Mantle led away Dhakonz, and Zystetus and Vescivar fought the strange Rahi and the being called Acitik. They managed to stop them and free the Matoran. Only to find Sydemus helping them. With the price of their own capture. Personality and Traits Zystetus, ever since the Piraka incident on Karda Nui, was always wary of others and rarely trusted any one he just met. When ever possible, he will use his Kanohi, Bursuit to make sure that what ever ground his team is passing through is safe. During his time as a Toa, he would slowly show signs of leadership. Always considered the unofficial leader of Toa Escavo. Adopting a more tactful sense of planning that would evolve more elaborately due to his paranoia. He would also keep a more level head of the situation versus the majority of his other brothers as many times it's what he expects. Trivia * Zystetus is a mixture of multiple languages all meaning the word: Substitute. * Zystetus was Jaggedthorn's first moc with a custom head that other mocist had not made, consisting of a Piraka leg armor piece, a Toa Mahri shoulder piece and a rubber band. Appearances * Foreboding Excavations Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Earth